Last Words
by Sage-Kandy
Summary: Satoshi finally gets rid of Dark...but not the way he wanted to...DaiSato


_**Daisuke's Death**_

Another bolt of lightning flew out at our opponent, striking him in the middle of the chest and sending him flying into the wall. This was a common scene to the both of us, since we fought often. Walking calmly over to the fallen angel, my hand reached out and took a hold of his neck. Holding the phantom thief at arms length, I walked over to the window of the museum.

"Die slowly, my other half" I growled, holding him over the window.

"Drop dead dip-shit! You ain't getting rid of me that fast!" Dark growled around my hand. I smirked, releasing my hand and letting him drop.

_These prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawling_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm calling_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

I watched, horrified as Dark, the phantom thief, turned into Daisuke, my best and only friend. Memories flashed through my head, of all the times Daisuke had been there for me. I watched as his form got smaller with the distance, after all, the top of the building overcame almost any sky-scraper. But I still got a glimpse of his face, a sad smile on his face. I could hear the screams of women and men, probably having spotted Daisuke's fallen body.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm falling_

_And all I see is you_

I ran down stairs, running towards the large crowd that had gathered. Pushing my way through, I saw the horrible after effects of the fall. Daisuke's body was sprawled across the floor, blood seeping from his skull and several wounds that I had created. I dropped to my knees by his form, my body inches from his. I had lost the only person that ever meant anything to me. I stared at his face, that sad smile still there. Tears fell from the sky, falling on us as my own tears fell from my eyes. I had never cried before, not when my mom died, my father beat me, or when I was completely alone. But now the tears fell freely, my head bent over his, our foreheads touching.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm calling_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

_Hurry I'm falling_

_(Yeah, yeah-hey)_

"Commander? Do you know this boy?" it was that annoying, incompetent detective.

"Yes" I stated simply.

"Who is he? Do you know what happened?" he asked.

"His name is Daisuke Niwa, he was a…a friend of mine…. I-I was going after Dark, when he just showed up…I told him to go home and pushed him slightly…I never meant for him to fall off…I didn't mean to push him off!" I cried out…why! Why Daisuke? Why him? Was he not the happiest, funniest, and kindest person that I knew?

_And all I need is you_

_Come please I'm calling_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

"Daisuke!" it was Takeshi…with the Harada twins.

"You bastard! You murderer! You killed Daisuke!" Takeshi shouted, trying to swing at me. He was held back by his father, a scornful look on his face.

"You know him too, son?" Saehera asked.

"Of course I knew him! He was my best friend! And that bastard Satoshi killed him!" Takeshi yelled.

"I didn't mean to! Damn it, he was my friend too!" I yelled. My sorrow was over powering my emotional mask, I knew.

"You probably threw him of that roof!" Takeshi shouted, struggling to get loose.

"Why! Give me one good reason why I should have thrown my best; my only friend from a roof!" I yelled, getting to my feet.

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

_Hurry I'm falling_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

He was quiet for a moment, before slumping into his fathers embrace. I watched, as his father pulled him into a comforting hug, letting him cry onto his shoulder. I had, had only one person to hug me so…and that was Daisuke. I stared at his fallen form, and cried, watching as his blood mixed with the rain that continued to fall around us. Kneeling beside his form one more time, I took him into my arms and cried. Now he would never know; never know how much I wanted, no needed, to spend time with him, for him to be there, how much I loved him.

In my pursuit of Dark, I had forgotten who Dark was. Why I wanted him gone. I sat there, holding Daisuke's cold body to mine, hoping against hope that my body heat would bring him back, would stop the bleeding from his head, and stop his life from slipping away from between my hands. After minutes passed, and Daisuke did not move, I pulled away slowly, and whispered the three words I had vowed I would say to him when Dark was no more.

"I love you, Daisuke."


End file.
